


Meant to be... Finally.

by bisexualdaenerys



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Meant To Be, One Shot, Soulmates, Unconsciousness, right after s09ep02, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdaenerys/pseuds/bisexualdaenerys
Summary: Mark's thoughts as his body is comatose, he loves his family, his friends are his family, he loves them all, he always will and he will always miss them... but he loves her too. And he wants to go with her.Mark reunites with Lexie.





	Meant to be... Finally.

Mark was there, he was there through it all… he was conscious most of the time. He saw Jackson bring over Sofia as his body stopped responding and Dr. Webber was trying to perform cpr to his body, he got to see his little girl one last time, his almost lifeless body ached more at the thought of not getting to see her all grown up, but he knew she was gonna be alright because she would always have Arizona and Callie, and he was far from sure that they wouldn’t let her forget about her dad. 

He also watched over Callie as she was talking to his comatose body about Arizona’s leg being removed and her refusing to go to therapy, he saw as his best friend cried over his body and begged for him to come back and help her because she couldn’t do it all alone, but he knew she could, she was that strong, but he couldn’t come back, his body refused to let him in. 

He was present when Jackson came over and talked about his patients and his new cases, he knew Jackson was not telling something but he also knew he wouldn’t tell him, he knew Jackson too well to know he wouldn’t want to bother him even though he wanted to hear what was troubling him, he always cared for him and he would always do. 

Derek came over too, he would sometimes just sit next to his body, cry and it would look like he was sleeping; other times he would talk about random stuff, something Zola did that was cute, or about the upcoming operations for his hand, but most of the times it was about Sofia, he and Meredith were babysitting her often and Derek would talk hours about Sofia, like the time she asked about where her daddy was and how no one could explain to her what was happening so she went back to her book and drew a picture of herself and Mark and asked if daddy could see it. Derek brought the picture over and Mark’s soul would stare at it for days. 

Meredith visited twice, the first time she simply sat next to his bed and stared at him for about 13 minutes and left. The next time she came two days after that, she held his hand this time, sat next to him for around two hours and reassuringly whispered “She loved you, she knew.” she didn’t need to specify who ‘she’ was, even a fool knew. But that wasn’t enough… she didn’t know, he was sure of it. 

Someone place a picture of Lexie and him together next to his bed, it was around the time she moved in with him. They were happy, they should have always stayed happy, if they had been like that she would have been sitting next to him in the double seats that were in the front of the plane, she wouldn’t have been in the back of the plane alone. She could’ve been saved. They both could have been. He could have bought a big house with a back yard and a pool for the kids to play, they would have had two or three children and give Sofia siblings like Lexie wanted to. They would have moved away from Seattle and to a new hospital, and Lex would have been an amazing neurosurgeon, Derek’s job would have been threatened. Lexie’s intelligence would have gotten her far, it wasn’t only her photographic memory that made her wonderful, she was more than that. He knew it. They would have been fine. They would have gotten married, it would have been a big wedding because Mark would have wanted to make Lexie feel the most appreciated person in the universe, because she was his everything. They would have had the best life, they would have been so happy… they would have ended up together because they were meant to be… he knew it… he wasn’t so sure if she knew it though…

He couldn’t continue on, at some point Mark stopped trying to go back to his body, he stopped trying. He didn’t gave up, that wasn’t Mark’s thing to do. He somehow knew it wasn’t possible… he also was sure that something else was waiting for him, and he hoped he was right about what that something else was. He could sense it, like when her essence was on his skin.

Mark was glad Webber had a sixth sense and made him sign a form where they would wait 30 days to let him go. It was a few days till the thirty days hitted, and he could sense how the visits would come more often and with more meaning to those who loved him once. Even Addison came by, she threatened him to come back or else she would hit him, but she ended up crying over his body as she held his hand. He appreciated it but that’s not how it worked. He knew what was coming.

Thirty days passed by and he watched as Callie and Derek cried and held him one last time. Everyone else was outside. He knew he would always love them and look after them if it was possible, they were his family, even after everything that once happened. He felt peace. He was drifting... like wind, he stopped feeling and seeing, and the pain was slowly going away too. He felt like flying, as if he was nothing but dust, he didn’t feel anything after that for a while.

His apartment slowly took form around him, it was empty like if he had moved away, and he was in normal clothes. Everything was too quiet, it was weird, someone was always making noise in the building or it was probably the traffic and street noise outside. The door knocking made him jump, he waited for someone to open, he got used to being kind of invisible after a month. But no one came. He knew it wouldn’t work, every time he tried to touch something it would drift as if he was wind, he tried to turn the doorknob anyways… he was surprised it even worked. The door opened, Mark was too stunned from being able to touch something to react to what was behind the door. She was there. Standing behind the door. Lexie. His Lex. With that smile of hers that would light his world up. And her hair, god, her hair… it looks just like the day she confessed him she still loved him before Julia showed up. She looks like the day she moved in with him, when she popped up on his doorstep with her toothbrush and her panties on both her hands, and her bag. But she doesn’t have anything with her this time, it’s just her. It’s enough though, it’s enough to make him the happiest man, it’s enough to know that everything is gonna be okay from now on. 

“Lex…” he whispers, and his smile is turning brighter, as if he had finally found a meaning.

“You took your time, you didn’t need to hurry up.” She brings her hand up so Mark can take it, and he does. His grip on her is tight, as if he was scared if he let go she would disappear like thin air. “Time for us to live, we are gonna be so happy, Mark. You and I…”

“I told you that we were meant to be, and I was right.” She laughs at this and holds him tighter. Mark closes the door and looks at Lexie one more time, she’s so beautiful, he is so in love with her, he has always been and he knows he will always be. They both know they will always find each other, they will only find that kind of love with each other. There’s no ‘if’s’ anymore, it’s their time to be beautiful together. They walk down the hallway, it looks brighter with each step they give, but none of them are scared as long as they are together, and they know they won’t let go this time. With Lexie at his side, Mark knows there’s nothing to be afraid of, they’ll be so happy. 

He has everything he ever wanted. With Lexie at his side. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, hope whoever reads this likes it... I wrote this 10 months ago but didn't feel confident about it but whatever... english isn't my main language so be nice. Would love to hear your thoughts. :)


End file.
